Miley Stewart is now Miley Ryan
by Herokari
Summary: Sequel to "Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana"- Full Summary inside because it wouldn't fit here! Preview: Mr. Stewart looked like he could kill Jake at a moment's notice, "Boy, you better not be about to do what I think you're going to do." Jake froze...


**Miley Stewart is now Miley Ryan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana!!!! I do however own a new iPhone which I am uber excited about! lol

**A/N- Okay, so for my old fans, this is the sequel to Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana!!! Wahoo, I finally got the first chapter up!!! For any new fans, I suggest that you go back and read the first fic in order for stuff to make sense in this story. I will be pulling memories and such from my previous fic and linking it to this one, so yeah, go read the other one first! lol **

Prologue: After a horrifying event that brought Miley and Jake together they must face a new challenge: marriage. How will the two tell their friends and family of their engagement? And what will their reactions be? And how will the two love-struck teens handle marriage once the wedding is over? One thing's for sure, you never really know a person until you have to share a bathroom with them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- The Proposal **

Jake paced back and forth outside Miley's house as he waited for someone to answer the door. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night he would propose to his girlfriend. If someone were to see him now they might think he was about to be led to the gallows rather than preparing for the most important date of his life. Miley suspected nothing. They had made a habit out of going to dinner every Friday night, and this night was no exception. That's what Jake liked about it; today wasn't a special day, well to Miley it wouldn't feel like it. It would be like every other Friday date…until of course he popped the question. THEN it would be a special day. THEN it wouldn't feel like every other Friday date. He grinned at the thought of her face…but then the fear crept back into his mind. The fear of rejection. What if she said no? What if she had no intention of marrying him one day? He stopped pacing for a moment, allowing his mind to linger on that thought. He was snapped out of his daze when the front door opened to reveal Miley's dad.

Mr. Stewart looked at him quizzically, "You okay, Jake?"

Jake forced his face into a smile, "Oh yeah, just thinking. Is Miley almost ready to go?" He followed the older man into the house, pulling the door shut behind him.

Mr. Stewart chuckled, "You know girls, they spend more time looking in the mirror than anything else. But she should be down any minute."

Jake nodded and sat down on the coach, fidgeting with his thumbs. When he realized this might draw attention to himself he stopped, praying that Mr. Stewart hadn't noticed his odd behavior.

"You sure you're okay, Jake? You're acting odd tonight."

Crap, he had noticed. "No, really, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

Mr. Stewart shrugged and walked into the kitchen towards the fridge, "Want anything to drink?"

Jake shook his head and then answered, realizing Mr. Stewart had his back to him and therefore couldn't see the action, "No thanks, not thirsty." More like I'll puke if I try to eat or drink anything.

Mr. Stewart grabbed a soda out of the fridge and came to sit in the living room with Jake. Now there wasn't anything unusual about this, the two normally talked while waiting for the girl to make her appearance. But for some reason Jake felt like Miley's dad was interrogating him…of course that was a ridicules notion, the only thing Mr. Stewart had done was ask if he was okay and if he wanted a drink, nothing odd there. So why did Jake feel the need to keep glancing at the staircase, almost willing Miley to hurry up so Jake could escape the house before he suffocated? He forced himself to calm down, steadying his breathing slowly. Was it like this for everyone? He wondered if every male went through this torture before asking the love of his life to marry him. Shouldn't it be exciting? Shouldn't he be bouncing up and down like the energizer bunny rather than trying to hold his lunch in his stomach? Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to look as casual as possible. Mr. Stewart unfortunately saw through the act.

"Jake are you sure there's nothing wrong? You look like you could lose your lunch any second."

Jake chuckled slightly, if he only knew. "I'm really fine, Mr. Stewart, just a little nervous about our date tonight."

Mr. Stewart suddenly looked like he could kill Jake, "Boy, you better not be about to do what I think you're going to do."

Jake froze on his spot on the sofa, a breath hitched in his throat, "What do mean?"

"If you plan on taking my daughter out to dinner, and at the end of it telling her it's best if you two just be friends, I will personally make sure you never walk through my front door again. Don't you dare think about breaking my little girl's heart." He still looked ready to wring Jake's neck on a moment's notice.

Jake let out a breath, sighing in relief, "No sir, nothing like that. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt Miley."

Mr. Stewart sat back and appraised Jake with a wary eye for a moment, "Alright then, but remember what I said for future reference."

Jake nodded and looked up as Miley finally entered the living room. Her beauty never ceased to amaze Jake and he realized he was staring like a love-struck teen, but he didn't care. That's what he was after all. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that flowed slightly past her knees. Her brown hair had been tediously curled to perfection and she spent so much time making her makeup look natural he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been looking for it. She wore a pair of black ballet slippers, Jake chuckled as he thought of a pervious date in which Miley had nearly killed herself trying to wear a pair of high heels. From that night on she had only worn flats and flip-flops.

He smiled as he rose from the couch, some of the nervousness easing off slowly. "You look beautiful. The wait was well worth it."

Miley grinned, a touch of pink rising in her cheeks as she blushed, "Thanks Jake. And sorry about the wait, but Jackson-" she made sure to yell the name, "blew a breaker in his room that in turn messed up all the outlets in my room. Took the monkey a while to figure out how to fix them."

Jake laughed as Jackson appeared at the staircase, glaring at Miley, "oh sure, blame the brother! Let's not even mention the fact that it was partly your fault the breakers blew!"

Miley scowled at her older brother, than retorted with a very childish, "Was not!"

"Oh no, don't even go there! The breakers would have been just fine if you didn't have every hair contraption known to man plugged up in your room!"

Mr. Stewart sighed, deciding to end the petty argument, "Alright kids, that's enough. Jake, I suggest you go ahead and take Miley out before the two decide to bring up another argument."

Jake grinned and nodded, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her to the door. "I'll have her back before curfew Mr. Stewart. We both have our cell phones if you need to get in touch with us."

Mr. Stewart snorted, "Oh I know you'll have her back on time, you're not stupid enough to break any of my rules."

Miley rolled her eyes and followed Jake out the door, "Bye Daddy!" She pulled the front door closed behind the two.

Jake sighed in relief as they walked to the limo, glad to finally be out of the house. He opened the door for Miley and waited until she had climbed in to follow her.

Miley smiled as Jake shut the limo door behind him, taking his place beside her on the soft black leather seat. "So, where are we going tonight?"

Jake shook his head grinning, "Nope, you are not allowed to know until we get there. I'm pretty sure we established this rule on our first date."

She sighed in defeat, "I know, I just keep hoping you'll slip up and tell me one time."

He laughed and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Sorry, not gonna happen."

The two decided to pass the time by talking about their days and plans for the upcoming week. Miley had a few concerts to perform and a ton of homework. Jake, on the other hand, hadn't thought about the upcoming week at all. This night had been plaguing his mind and had stolen his attention for the past few weeks. So when Miley asked what he had planned he wasn't sure how to answer.

"I feel like I've been the only one talking this whole ride. Is something wrong, Jake?"

Aw crap, he really needed to get better at this whole keeping a straight face thing, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just always in awe of your beauty." There, cover it up with a compliment, that always worked. She blushed and he smiled, the subject forgotten for the time.

They finally arrived at their destination and Jake breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be out of the stuffy limo. He helped Miley out of the car and she looked around confused, "Where are we, Jake?"

He grinned and grabbed her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, "You'll see."

He led her down the street a little ways before he turned onto a sandy path. Waves crashed against the bank of the beach as the two walked along the sand for a few minutes. Miley gasped as they rounded a corner; on one of the few flat surfaces along the beach's path someone had set up a picnic area. A black blanket lay across the sand, a basket and a cooler was set to the side, and in the middle of the blanket there was a single lit candle, its glow revealing two place settings on the blanket. Jake led her over to the blanket and the two sat down across from each other.

Jake opened the wooden basket and pulled out two clear glasses. He handed one to Miley and set the other one in front of him. Miley continued to stare at their surroundings in disbelief as Jake poured them each a glass of water. This was by far the most romantic and creative thing Jake had ever done for her. This fact nagged her for the majority of the evening as they ate. Why was Jake being so romantic tonight? This wasn't their anniversary, birthday, or any other occasion that would explain the special treatment.

Jake noticed her confused expression and laughed, it relieved him somewhat to know she had no idea what was going on. "You ok, Miley? You looked a little confused."

She snapped out of her musings and looked at him, "Sorry, it's just… all of this is so amazing…but, why?"

Jake had been debating the whole evening when he should ask her, and realized he had just gotten his answer. "I wanted you to remember this night for the rest of your life."

She looked at him quizzically, "I remember every moment I spend with you, Jake. You know that."

He smiled, "I know, but I wanted to make sure there was no way you could ever forget this date. "

She was still confused, "What's so special about today? I didn't forget something, did I?"

It was at that moment that Jake realized he wasn't nervous anymore. Instead he was filled with nothing but excitement as he thought about what he was about to do. He was going to ask Miley to marry him, and he couldn't wait any longer to do so. He got up from his spot on the blanket and walked around to Miley, she turned towards him, nothing but confusion in her eyes. He reached inside the pocket of his pants and felt for the velvet box. His fingers wrapped around it tightly and he pulled it from its hiding place as he went down on one knee. Miley's eyes grew wide, her mouth slightly open in shock.

Jake pulled open the lid of the small box, a delicate engagement ring nestled inside, and looked into Miley's eyes, "Miley Stewart, I don't want to spend a day without you by my side. Would you make the happiest man alive? Miley Stewart, will you marry me?"

He waited for her reaction, any reaction. But she just sat there, her expression blank. His mind reeled; maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. Maybe…

His thoughts were cut short as a grin spread across Miley's face, "Jake Ryan, I'd be delighted to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Ok, so first of all, I want to apologize to my readers. I know I said I would get this first chapter up weeks ago, but then I got back to school and caught up in my classes and work so this is the first time I've had to sit down and finish the chapter. Well, what do you think? I debated splitting the proposal up into 2 chapters but decided against it, simply because I was too excited to write the ending to wait! lol Well, you should know the drill by now if you read my other story, review and I will update! Thanks for reading!**

**~Julz**


End file.
